


The Good Queen

by its_not_illegal_unless_u_get_caught



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drama, Headmaster Grimm realizes hes stupid, I've created so many headcanons, Love Triangle, and im like this didn't happen, apple also comes out as gay, charming brothers hate each other now, darlings in the middle of it like 'im gay', that now I watch the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_illegal_unless_u_get_caught/pseuds/its_not_illegal_unless_u_get_caught
Summary: What if the Evil Queen never switched the Storybook of Legends? What if it's Briar who rips out her page? What if Raven isn't destined to be the next Evil QueenThis might be really bad but idk
Relationships: Daring Charming/Raven Queen/Dexter Charming, Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Raven Queen walked around the crowded hallways of Ever After High looking down at her feet, Legacy Day was only a week away and she didn't like it she didn't want to sign her life, her freedom, her friends away.

Raven just wants to be happy and she didn't feel very happy at the moment without her BFFA's

All of them had classes while Raven had free period. Raven knew it was just Headmaster Grimm making her feel alone, LiKe sHe wOuLD bE iN hER sToRy

So Raven decided to go to her dorm without Apple there maybe she could be herself and not feel destiny pressured or whatever but to Raven's surprise Apple was there singing with a couple of birds but before Raven could run out of the room Apple had already noticed so unless Apple left it was going to be a long free period.

Apple was extremely excited for Legacy Day she was literally bouncing beside Briar but when she looked over to the rebels she saw that Raven wasn't so excited

But Apple knew Raven would make the right choice in the end to become the Evil Queen so Apple gets her Happily Ever After

But little did everyone know what the book had in store for them


	2. Chapter 2

Briar was in front of the podium with the fake book she was stuttering she made a bold choice

"Headmaster Grimm I have a question"

"Yes, Ms. Beauty?" you could see he was clearly getting irritated

"What if I don't want to take the pledge?" she said unsure

They were gasps

Headmaster Grimm towered over her "Ms. Beauty if you do not take the pledge your story will cease to exist"

"Then w-w-what happens to me?"

"You go poof! And so does everyone else in your story"

"B-"

"Poof!Poof!Poof!" said the older man with his hands making it seem like an explosion

Briar looked over to Raven she wondered why she didn't asked a question Briar highly doubted Raven would want to sign Raven seemed like a very nice girl even if she didn't know her directly

"I-I have to go" and with that she ran

Legacy Day

Apple was on her way to the podium, she was so excited and when she finally got to the book

"I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White and I am ready to pledge my destiny as the next Snow White!" The Royals cheered

Her story flashing before her eyes and the mirrors behind her but something that caught Apple's eye was she never saw who she was poisoned by

The rest of her story went perfect and Apple didn't hesitate to sign while everyone cheered

When Raven's turn came the cheers died down, she was nervous she didn't want to sign but if that would keep her friends safe she would

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and I am ready to pledge my d-destiny as the next Evil Queen" her voice was breaking she looked back at Milton and Apple, Milton had a fierce glare while Apple was super happy

Raven looked at the key right in front of her, she grabbed it and unlocked the book

But what Raven saw left her shocked as well as everyone else, instead of a black feather(which was what Grimm said would appear) it was a silver crown instead

It showed a story a fair princess getting kidnapped by an old man he locked the princess in a tower in his home, forced her to cook and clean for him until one day a Prince from the neighboring kingdom comes and saves her, they go back to the princesses kingdom, they get married, she's crowned queen, and they live Happily Ever After.

Raven looked at the page

'The Next Good Queen'

Raven gasped Good Queens were extremely rare even rarer than Charming Princesses (and trust me those are pretty rare) why? because Good Kings mostly have future Evil Queens or future Snow Whites so yea they are pretty rare

The raven haired princess looked over to Headmaster Grimm, he had a regretful yet encouraging look on his face she looked over to Apple who had a the same expression adding shocked to the mix, she looked over to the crowd Maddie, Cerise, and Cedar had the biggest smiles on their faces that could make the Cheshire's jealous while the royals had similar expressions to Headmaster Grimms except one Prince Charming, Dexter.

Dexter Charming was probably the only royal who had ever been nice to Raven, he had a supporting smile on his face

Raven took a deep breath

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Good King and I pledge to become the next Good Queen!" she said with clear excitement

The second she signed, her outfit completely changed from blacks and chains to whites and pearls

Apple and Raven went back to their previous seats, Raven was beaming with joy while Apple had a question lingering in her mind 'if Raven isn't going to poison me, then who is?'

One by one everyone signed until Briar Beauty came up to the podium

"I am Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and I pledge to sleep for 100 years" said the brunette with boredom

'Why isn't she happy? she gets a Happily Ever After' wondered everyone

Briar didn't like what she saw, her falling asleep, waking up 100 years later, marrying someone she didn't know, losing all of her friends.

That's it Briar made her decision

"I am Briar Beauty daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and i'm going to write my own destiny!" she shut the book

Screams filled the air people pinching themselves to see if they were still there

Princesses fainted, princes catching them

Milton Grimm grabbed the book and ran inside where it could be safe

But the thing he knew was that Briar Beauty just caused a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I created a story leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> anyways


End file.
